Savior
by Jagger3
Summary: <html><head></head>Grimmjows on the run with a horrible wound; courtesy of Aizen, and passed out from blood loss. He wakes up to find himself in the care of Ichigo Kurosaki, his sworn enemy. But somethings not quite right about all this...</html>


GrimmjowxIchigo-Savior

Grimmjow's blue eyes darted left and then right before bolting down the street and diving behind a car.

Silence.

The blue haired Espada peeked out and then moaned, he was losing blood too fast…His arm snaked around his midsection and he held himself tightly. The wound was deep, a jagged slash that ran from his chest down to his abdomen.

Aizen's fault.

Grimmjow's vision swam in front of him and small black dots began to creep into the sides of his eyes. "No…" He breathed, his legs trembling. The exhausted 6th Espada sank to his knees on the cold, hard, gravelly pavement and shuddered. He lay down and focused on breathing, inhale…exhale…inhale…

Footsteps came pounding up the streets.

"No…" came the whispered breath of the fading Espada.

"HEY! HEY ARE YOU OK!"

Grimmjow's mouth snarled at the stranger and then his body gave out; he slumped to the ground and his vision blacked out.

(Much Later)

"UUuhhhhggg…" Moaned a blue haired man.

"Are you awake?"

Grimmjow cracked open an eye and noticed a couple things at once;

His wound was gone

He was in a bed

He felt great

A stranger loomed over him, his brown chocolate eyes swimming with concern, "Hey man, are you alright?"

Grimmjow blinked a couple times, "Yea…who the hell are you?"

The stranger smirked and sat back, "You honestly don't recognize me?"

Grimmjow's eyes focused in the dark of this person's room and the person came into view.

He had messy vibrant orange hair, deep chocolate eyes, and tan skin.

"Oh fuck."

Ichigo Kurosaki frowned, "Oh fuck?" he repeated, "What do you mean 'oh fuck'!"

Grimmjow sat up and glared daggers at him, "Why the HELL did you save me!"

Ichigo scowled, "Well I couldn't just leave you to bleed to death!"

"Yes you could."

Ichigo glared, "Well I didn't! Why are you so against it!"

Grimmjow bared his teeth, "Moron!" he hissed venomously, "We are enemies! You don't save your enemy!"

Ichigo shrugged and muttered something.

Grimmjow bared his teeth, "And don't think for even a second that I'll spare YOUR life because you saved mine!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, duh."

Grimmjow sat back and glared at the teen again, "Why the fuck did you save me."

Ichigo spun around on his chair and stomped to the door; he turned the lock and then walked back. "Because."

"Because what Shinigami?"

"Because I had too."

Grimmjow was more confused than ever, but he wasn't about to show it, "No you didn't!"

Ichigo stood suddenly, towering over the Espada, his eyes flashing, "YES I DID!"

Grimmjow flinched slightly and watched him, his confusion spreading onto his face.

Ichigo sighed and sat back down on the corner of the bed and ran his fingers through his orange hair, "I…I had too…"

Grimmjow was beyond confusion now. And Grimmjow Jaggerjacks didn't like to be confused. "WHY!"

Ichigo bit his lip and stared at the wall; he had rehearsed this conversation, but everything he was going to say had deserted him. "Well…I…um…you see…"

Grimmjow's eyes brows rose further up into his blue hair with every stutter the teen made. "Spit it out!"

Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to stop his heart from exploding. He scooted closer to Grimmjow and leaned over him, "Because I had too."

And then he kissed him.

Grimmjow was frozen in electric shock as the gentle, soft lips pressed innocently against his own. His sapphire eyes were wider than saucers as the surprisingly gentle man kissed him.

It felt like eternity, but it also felt like a heartbeat when Ichigo finally pulled away.

The man blushed redder than a tomato and bolted out of the room.

Grimmjow sat in his bed for the better part of the hour trying to figure out what had just happened.

The world could have ended and the two men would not have noticed.

(Ichigo)

The man paced the living room with his hand over his mouth, "Fuck…I shouldn't have done that." His pacing sped up and so did his heart rate, "Fuckfuckfuck! Grimmjow is right; he's the enemy! I can't love the enemy!"

(Grimmjow)

The flustered Espada came to terms with reality and smacked a hand over his mouth. The kiss still tingled where Ichigo's soft lips had pressed against his own. It had sent fire surging through the Espada, frying his brain. The blue haired man punched a pillow, they where enemies! They shouldn't do shit like that! And I SHOULDN'T HAVE LIKED IT!

Grimmjow jumped out of bed and walked to the door, they needed to sort this out.

Ichigo heard footsteps coming down the stairs and froze in shock. His chest ached and he felt like a hole had replaced his heart. Ichigo glared at the wall as the footsteps approached, was Grimmjow coming to make the hole bigger…?

Grimmjow stopped behind the teen and took a breath, "Look, Ichigo…I don't know what's going on…but I know that it's…wrong."

Ichigo flinched like he had a branding iron pressed to his back; "W-well maybe you should go…" his voice trembled.

Grimmjow shook his head and growled, "But I don't want too! Agh!" The flustered Espada punched a hole in the wall and cursed. "This is wrong! But…why the fuck…"

"What…?" Ichigo murmured, turning around to look at the blue haired man.

"Why the fuck…did I like it…?" Grimmjow finished, staring at the chocolate eyes as if they could answer him.

Ichigo's face went aflame and he looked down, "…I don't know why you liked it…but I know why I did."

Grimmjow's angry posture relaxed and he pushed his fingers through his hair, "Ichigo…"

Ichigo felt termers run through him from Grimmjow saying his name.

"This…won't work."

Ichigo glared at the floor, his eyes pricking with unshed tears, "Maybe you should leave."

"No! I mean…fuck…" Grimmjow placed his hands on the teen's shoulders and growled, "It won't work because we are enemies…but I'm not saying we won't try…"

Ichigo's eyes grew huge and his head snapped up, "What!"

Grimmjow smiled and wrapped his arms around the blushing teen, "I can't ignore this…I can't ignore you…so to hell with that prissy bastard Aizen, your mine." Grimmjow finished with a territorial growl and then kissed the shocked teen.

Ichigo moaned and pressed up against him, needing the kiss like he needed air.

Grimmjow's control wavered slightly as he pushed the teen against the wall and kissed him furiously, his lips trailing down his jaw and nipping his collar bone.

"Oh…Grimmjow…" Ichigo breathed as their erections brushed against each other.

Grimmjow moaned and moved back up, eating his prize with a long kiss. "You make such yummy sounds…"

Ichigo turned bright red but squeaked when Grimmjow grinded against him.

The blue haired man pushed Ichigo up the wall and picked his legs up, wrapping them around his waist. He then began grinding harshly against the defenseless man, moaning at the hot friction.

"Oh! G-Grimmjow…ngh!" Ichigo moaned, leaning his head against the wall, "G-god…"

Grimmjow's grin appeared and he placed his hands under Ichigo's butt and squeezed it, carrying him up the stairs and into the room he had been staying in.

Ichigo was dropped on the bed where he spread his legs and moaned, "Nuhh…"

Grimmjow breathing sped up and he ripped his shirt and pants off. His hands made short work of the blushing man's pants and top.

Both their erections strained at the boxers, making both of them lust for each other even more.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's boxers off, his eyes widening at the size of his dick.

Grimmjow smirked and yanked the teens off to, and leaned down and licked the underside of the pulsing member.

"AH!" Ichigo cried, jerking upwards in surprise. "G-Grimmjow…"

The Espada licked along the slit and down to the base, getting harder at all of Ichigo's lusty moans and squeaks.

"S-stop t-teasing me…!" Ichigo groaned, bucking upwards as Grimmjow swallowed him.

"But you like it." Grimmjow purred, vibrating the dick.

"Nya!" Ichigo moaned, spreading his legs further, "Please…I need you in me…"

Grimmjow's cock throbbed and he drew the teen's straining dick out of his mouth, "How bad do ya want me?"

"Oh fuck…Grimm, I don't fucking want you, I NEED you! NOW!" Ichigo cried parting his legs as far as he could.

"Ngh." Grimmjow moaned, and the slid himself deep inside the teen's tight depths.

"AH!" Ichigo shouted, his pleasure on overdrive, "Grimm…fuck me!"

Grimmjow moaned and thrust into the demanding man, his eyes clouding over at the tight hot friction.

Ichigo moved his legs up to make Grimmjow go deeper, and then he suddenly howled as his world washed over in pure white pleasure, "THERE! F-fuck, it's there!"

Grimmjow groaned and began slamming faster and harder onto Ichigo's sweet spot. He leaned down and grabbed his dick and pumped it to the rhythm he was thrusting at.

Ichigo arched his back and came with a yell, and then collapsed, trembling.

Grimmjow slammed into the man once more before the passage way constricted and the blue haired Espada released with a pent up roar. He drew out and fell next to the sweaty man, panting.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around him, basking in the afterglow.

Grimmjow smiled softly and petted the orange fluff, feeling more relaxed and at peace than ever.

Ichigo hugged the Espada suddenly, "Don't go back there."

Grimmjow blinked and then sobered, "I have too."

"No." Ichigo whispered, his voice pleading. "H-he'll kill you."

"But if I stay here you'll die too." Grimmjow murmured into the warm hair.

Ichigo nestled up to Grimmjow and buried his face in his shoulder, "He'll come after me anyway…"

Grimmjow tensed and growled; Ichigo was right. "I won't let him touch you.

Ichigo smiled sleepily, "I know…"

Grimmjow chuckled and saw the black dots again, but this time he welcomed sleep. Wrapping his arms around his lover, the 6th Espada fell asleep.

Ichigo drifted off soon after, holding his enemy and lover to him like a life line.


End file.
